Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the market demands the liquid crystal display device to develop its functions towards high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, low color shift, high luminance, full color, high color saturation, high response speed, and a wide viewing angle. Currently, the technologies capable of meeting the requirement of a wide viewing angle include the twist nematic (TN) liquid crystal having a wide viewing film, the in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display device, the fringe field switching liquid crystal display device, and the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display device. However, when viewing a vertical alignment liquid crystal display device, due to the birefringence properties of liquid crystal molecules, there exists a phenomenon where colors seen from a side viewing angle are different from those seen from a direct viewing angle; namely, a phenomenon of color shift occurs.
The technology of Low color shift is developed for solving this problem, different voltages separately provided to two separate pixel electrodes in a the sub-pixel area, at least one more transistor is need to control the pixel electrodes, as a result, a tilt degree of liquid crystal molecules driven by the separate pixel electrodes are also different to mitigate the issues of color shift and insufficient color saturation. However, such design increases a number of the thin film transistors and meanwhile increases a number of the scan lines. It not only increases a probability of lowering the process yield rate, but also lowers the aperture rate of the liquid crystal display device.